This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this study, we will directly test the impact of a diet containing a specific amount of red grapes in the context of a controlled amount of other resveratrol containing foodstuffs on Wnt signaling in the colon. This grape-supplemented diet provides a low-dose of resveratrol in conjunction with other potentially active components containing within the grapes. Participants will be normal volunteers and molecular studies will be done on colon tissue obtained by a limited flexible sigmoidoscopy before, and after, the red grape-containing diet is ingested. Different dosages of grapes will be utilized. This study will define the effect of dietary grape-derived low dose resveratrol on biomarkers related to the Wnt pathway, and provide critical information as to the utility of this nutritional approach toward colon cancer prevention.